Mario and Luigi: Search for the Emerald
Mario and Luigi (and Bowser) is a Mario and Luigi RPG game that is the sequel of Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam. Besides having Mario and Luigi playable, you can play as Bowser. The game's graphics resemble the Superstar Saga (and BIS) remakes. Characters The Good * Mario * Luigi * Bowser * Broque Monsuier * Starlow * Peach * Toadsworth * Toadbert * Broggy * Toads * Beanish people * More TBA Evil * Antasma * Cackletta * Fawful * Princess Shroob * Midbus Hypnotized * Elite Trio * Kamek * Bowser Jr. Story Prologue: An Unlikely Alliance In the Underwhere, all the enemies from Mario and Luigi's past (Cackletta, Fawful, Antasma, Princess Shroob, Midbus) decide to team up to destroy Mario and Luigi once and for all. Using Fawful's spare 1-UP Mushrooms, they are now resurrected, and now hungry for revenge. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are eating breakfast, until they get a call from Peach, saying that she is being kidnapped by Bowser. Panicking, Mario and Luigi hurry to Peach's Castle, where they see Bowser kidnapping Peach, with Starlow and Toadsworth shocked. Noticing Mario, Bowser challenges Mario to a fight. After defeating Bowser, the Koopa king was arrested, and put on trial. After talking about the crimes he has committed numerous crimes over the past 30 years, Bowser is finally proven guilty. After being found guilty, Peach orders Mario to escort Bowser to the prison located east of Toad Town. Ranks Mario and Luigi * Mushroom Rank (1-5) * Shell Rank (6-12) * Flower Rank (13-19) * Leaf Rank (20-27) * Star Rank (28-34) * Star Sprite Rank (35-44) * Rainbow Rank (45-99) Bowser's * Baron Rank (1-5) * Count Rank (6-10) * Duke Rank (11-20) * Prince Rank (20-30) * King Rank (30-44) * Emperor Rank (46-99) Techniques (out of battle) Mario/Luigi * Jump * Hammer * High Jump * Spin Jump * Hand * Mini Mario * Drill Bros. * Fire Bros. * Thunder Bros. Bowser * Punch * Fire-Breath * Shell-Dash * Slide-Punch * Bro-Bowling Badges and Wear Badges Mario * HP Badge * POW Badge * DEF Badge * SPEED Badge * Bro. Badge Luigi * OK Badge * Good Badge * Great Badge * Excellent Badge * Flawless Badge Bro. Attacks Mario * Red Shell (3 BP) (Toad Town) Luigi * Green Shell (3 BP) (Mushroom Park) Bowser * Goomba Missile (7 BP) (Mushroom Park) Bosses Places Items * Mushroom: Heals 30 HP * Super Mushroom: Heals 60 HP * Ultra Mushroom: Heals 100 HP * Max Mushroom: Fully heals Mario (or Luigi) * Nut: Recovers 20 HP to everyone * Super Nut: Heals 50 HP to everyone * Ultra Nut: Heals 70 HP to everyone * Omega Nut: Recovers 100 HP to everyone * Max Nut: Recovers all HP to everyone * Hot Drumstick: Heals 50 HP (for Bowser) * Spicy Drumstick: Heals 100 HP for Bowser * TNT Drumstick: Heals 150 HP for Bowser * Napalm Drumstick: Fully heals Bowser * Syrup: Recovers 10 BP * Super Syrup: Recovers 15 BP * Ultra Syrup: Heals 30 BP * Max Syrup: Fully recovers BP * Candy: Recovers a quarter of HP/BP. * Super Candy: Recovers half of HP/BP * Ultra Candy: Recovers three quarters of HP/BP * Max Candy: Recovers all of HP/BP * Taunt Ball: Defeats background enemies * Refreshing Herb: Heals the user's status effects (TRIP, BURN, SICK) * Boo Biscuit: Makes the user immune to enemy attacks * Mystery Chest: ??? Enemies Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Mario